Open your eyes
by Nadja Haexe
Summary: Ich werde erst gehen, wenn du mich zu mindestens einmal angeschaut hast!“ Tonks versucht verzweifelt Remus aus seinem Schneckennest herauszuholen und nebenbei auch noch seine Liebe zu gewinnen. Songfiction


**Disclaimer**: Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit

**Genre: **Romanze, anfanglich traurig doch mit Happy End Faktor (wenn's nach mir geht, nicht nach Rowling ;)

**Anm. der Autorin**: Einen schönen Abend wünsche euch und ein großes Dankeschön, dass ihr euch hier verirrt habt ;)

Die Geschichte spielt zwischen Dumbledores Tod im 6. Band und seiner Beerdigung. Dieses wunderbare Lied ist von Snow Patrol und heißt Open your eyes. So genug Infos, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

------ Open your eyes ------

All this feels strange and untrue   
And I won't waste a minute without you

Mit sorgsamen leisen Schritten betrat Tonks die Bibliothek im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Wie sie sich gedacht hatte saß Remus alleine am Fenster und schaute auf den verwahrlosten Garten der Blacks. Überall hatte sie in gesucht, in seiner Wohnung, in Hogwarts, bei den Weasleys und bei Kingsley. Das war ihre letzte Idee, wo er sein könnte und als sie ihn nun sah, mit seinem starren Blick nach draußen, den unordentlichen Haaren, wurde ihr anders. Das Dumbledore's Tod ihm so zu schaffen machte, hatte Tonks nicht gedacht.

„Remus?"

My bones ache, my skin feels cold   
And I'm getting so tired and so old

"Tonks? Ich hab dich gar nicht rein kommen hören."

Remus schaute nicht einmal auf, sondern starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Remus mit einer seltsamen monotonen Stimme.

_Dich retten du Idiot_. Laut sagte sie: „Ich wollte nur schauen wie es dir geht."

„Gut, danke. Du kannst wieder gehen. Tschau!"

Empört stampfte Tonks mit dem Fuß auf und warf dabei ausversehen einen Dreibeintisch um. Als Tonks den Tisch wieder aufstellte schaute Remus immer noch aus dem Fenster. _Was bildete sich dieser Mann nur ein? _

„Remus, ich möchte mit dir reden. So kann es doch nicht weiter gehen."

„Ich habe Tschüss gesagt.", meinte Remus und Tonks fühlte sich plötzlich so müde. Wo war der Mann hin, der immer ein offenes Ohr für sie hatte? Der Mann der geduldig zu ihr war, wo alle anderen die Nerven verloren? Der Mann den sie liebte?

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes   
Cos I need you to look into mine

„Ich werde erst gehen, wenn du mich zu mindestens einmal angeschaut hast!" Zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte stapfte sie noch mal mit dem Fuß auf. Langsam drehte Remus den Kopf zu ihr hin und schaute in ihre Augen. Tonks hatte noch nie so traurige und müde Augen gesehen, wie Remus seine.

„Lass mich jetzt bitte alleine Nymphadora."

„Das kann ich nicht, du weißt dass ich…"

„Hör auf.", unterbrach Remus sie. „Wir haben das genug diskutiert. Ich bin zu alt und zu gefährlich für dich. Seh es doch bitte ein."

Tell me that you'll open your eyes 

„Darum geht es gerade nicht, Remus."

Tell me that you'll open your eyes 

„Sondern darum, das du dich hier verkriechst, obwohl wir dich jetzt brauchen."

Tell me that you'll open your eyes 

„Es herrscht Krieg da draußen. Und was machst du? Du verkriechst dich hier.", schrie Tonks. Ihre ganze Sorge um Remus, die Trauer über Dumbledore's Tod und die Angst, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte suchte nun ein Ventil.

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

„Wir werden verlieren. Nun, wo Dumbledore Tod ist. Was hat nun das kämpfen für einen Sinn? Meine Freunde sind alle im Krieg gefallen. Sirius, James, Lily.", sagte Remus und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Tonks wollte wieder schreien, etwas umwerfen und Remus schütteln. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Wie konnte er nur alles aufgeben, für das sie kämpften?

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
Cos they don't get your soul or your fire

„Und was ist mit Harry?", sagte Tonks leise. Schreien hatte nicht geholfen, vielleicht sollte sie es mit Vernunft probieren.

„Harry?" Nun schaute Remus wieder auf. _Harry_. An Harry hatte er noch nicht gedacht.

„Ja Harry. James und Lilys Sohn. Sirius Patenkind. Wer wird Harry den Rücken stärken, wenn er gegen du-Weißt-schon-wenn antreten wird? Kannst du mir das sagen?"

„Ich….", sagte Remus und stockte kurz. „lass mir noch ein bisschen Zeit, dann werde ich wieder kommen. Ich verspreche es dir."

Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time 

„Komm _jetzt_ mit mir, bitte. Wir brauchen dich. Harry braucht dich. Ich brauche dich." Die letzen Worte flüsterte Tonks fast nur noch. Remus hatte sie so oft zurückgewiesen, dass sie es heute nicht ertragen würde. Langsam stand Remus auf und trat zu Tonks hinüber.

„Du wirst nie aufgeben oder? Du wirst nie zu müde sein, um um mich zu kämpfen?"

„Nein.", hauchte Tonks und lächelte.

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes   
Cos I need you to look into mine

„Dann lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir werden ja schließlich gebraucht.", meinte Remus und nahm Tonks Hand. Er wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer laufen, als Tonks „Remus?" sagte.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich. Bitte sag jetzt nichts dazu, ich möchte nur das du es weißt. Falls mir was passieren sollte, und ich es dir nie deutlich genug gezeigt habe. Ich…", Tonks schluckte kurz und schaute weiter den Teppichboden an. „Ich wollte es einfach nur einmal zu dir gesagt haben."

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

„Nymphadora, ich möchte das du mir in die Augen schaust."

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

„Schau mich an, Dora und hör mir zu.", sagte Remus und hob Tonks Kinn leicht an.

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber, ich bin trotzdem zu alt und zu gefährlich für dich. Was kann ich dir schon bieten? Ich besitze weder eine Arbeit noch schätzt mich die Zauberergesellschaft. Du hast was besseres verdient wie mich und du solltest ei…." Der letzte Satz ging unter, da Tonks Remus angesprungen hatte und ihn küsste. Remus liebte sie. Alles andere war unwichtig.

All this feels strange and untrue

„Das ist unwichtig. Wir lieben uns, alles andere ist egal.", meinte Tonks und wollte Remus wieder küssen, als der ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Deine Haare, sie sind wieder so wunderbar rosa." Fasziniert legte sich Remus eine Strähne um den Finger.

„Nun, ich bin wieder glücklich, auf absurde Art und Weise. Obwohl ich das nicht sein sollte.", sagte Tonks und schaute Remus glücklich an.

„Nein, du sollst glücklich sein und wie es aussieht mach ich dich wohl gerade glücklich."

„Jaaa., machst du."

„Dann hast du wohl gewonnen Nymphadora, ich werde mich geschlagen geben.", meinte Remus und lächelte Tonks an.

Es war das erste Mal seit Dumbledores Tod, dass Tonks Remus lächeln gesehen hatte. Es machte sie noch um einigeres glücklicher. Noch glücklicher wurde sie allerdings als Remus ihr in die Augen schaute und sie danach küsste.

And I won't waste a minute without you


End file.
